Talk:Captain America I
Captain America Notes Okay, Captain America#112 features fbs to these Golden Age adventures 1. 2nd battle with Maxon Skull 2. the White Death 3. Legion of Unholy Beggars 4. Ringmaster of Death 5. Toadman 6. Butterfly I think covered most of them. Cap#281 features a fb to a late 1941 mission where Cap prevented the murder of Roosevelt by a group called the Defenders. Cap#109 features a fb to a mission where Bucky and Cap helped with D-Day. Cap III#32 features a fb to the Battle of the Bulge. MSH 3#3 features an early March 1941 mission of Cap where stops saboteurs. I will try to get all these things together. Captain America Comics #1-47 Avengers Vol.1 #4 Tales of Suspense #59-94 Avengers Annual #1 Tales of Suspense #95 Marvel Super-Heroes III#3/Captain America#255 (watched newsreel footage of Dominic Fortune, saw newsreel footage of German Abrahamic agression, decided to join army, chosen for Super-Soldier serum, saved by Dominic Fortune from enemy agents) Captain America Comics#1 (faced John Maxon Red Skull) Black Panther III#30 (fb, encountered Wakandans) Iron Man III#73 (fb, saved munitions plant) Captain America Comics#22 (faced the Reaper) Captain America Comics#3 (faced Butterfly) Captain America Comics#3 (faced John Maxon Red Skull for last time) Captain America Comics#4 (faced Unholy Legion of Beggars) Captain America Comics#5 (faced Ringmaster) Captain America Comics#7 (faced Black Toad) Avengers#6 (fb, faced Baron Zemo, in this battle Zemo disfigured) Avengers#71/Invaders Annual#1 (faced time-travelling Avengers due to Grandmaster's plot) Captain America/Citizen V Annual 1998 (faced Baron Zemo with Citizen V) Captain America#423 (first encounter with Namor, preceding G-S Invaders#1) Giant-Size Invaders#1 (faced Master Man, joined Invaders) Captain America: Medusa Effect (in early 1943, stoppled plot of Master Man and Baron Zemo) Captain America Annual#9/2 (saved Howard Stark from Red Skull with help of Howling Commandos) Captain America:Sentinel of Liberty#12 (turned captured scientist over to Howling Commandos) Captain America#262 (fb, faced Red Skull in hover device) Captain America Comics#9 (faced the Black Talon) Captain America Comics#12 (faced Doctor Crime) Captain America Comics#18 (faced Mock Mikado) Captain America Comcis#25 (faced Togaro) Captain America Comics#44 (faced Prophet of Hate) All-Winner Comics#5 (faced Togu) Captain America Comics#20 (faced Doctor Destiny and Clammy Things) Captain America Comics#23 (faced the Snapper) All-Select Comics#7 (faced Jack the Ripper) Captain America Annual 2001 (fb, faced Red Skull and Warrior Woman) Captain America and Fury: Otherworld War (faced Dormammu and Red Skull, mind wiped by Ancient One) Marvel Universe#1-3 (foiled Hydra plot with Invaders) Uncanny X-Men#268 (fb, with Logan, recovered young Natasha Romanova) Avengers#213 (fb, recalled time in war where he almost accidentally slew war orphan) Hulk II#284 (in war, separated from Bucky, Bucky fought alongside time-displaced modern era Captain America until modern era Avengers recovered their colleague) Spider-Woman#42 (fb, saved Michael Kramer from Red Skull, working with Howling Commandos) Weapon X#14 (fb, faced Mr. Sinister and N2) Captain America Annual#13 (fb, stormed Red Skull's bunker with Red Guardian, Patriot, Spirit of '76, last WWII battle with Red Skull) Baron Strucker also made an appearance in Weapon X#14 that we could add later to his entry.